


Kings Cross

by on_the_elevated_train



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_elevated_train/pseuds/on_the_elevated_train





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything Sonny had done for the past three years has brought them to this point...It felt like he was in a bubble."
> 
> Sonny is going to college! Time for new beginnings, crazy roommates and more.

“Sonny, what does it say man?”

 

“Sonny?”

 

“Cariño?”

 

The words in front of him weren’t making any sense. There had to be a mistake. Something like this never happens to people like him. But there they were, right under his nose.

 

_“Dear Mr. De La Vega,_

_We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted into the Columbia Undergraduate Scholars Program (CUSP)…”_

 

“I’m…”

 

“Sonny, you’re what?”

 

Sonny looked up into the worried eyes of his boyfriend and kissed him deeply, tears spilling out of his own. Pulling away slightly after a moment, he places the hand with the letter in it on Pete’s chest and nuzzles into the crook of the other man’s neck.

 

“This has to be a dream.”

 

“So I know I said it would be okay to spike your slushie before opening the letter, but how much did you actually drink?”

 

“Pete. I got in.”

 

“What!?!” Pete practically pushed Sonny off his lap, in attempt to take the letter from his hand and read it for himself. Within seconds, Sonny was crushed right back into his chest, in mix of a hug and a headlock.

 

“SONNY! Columbia! The Scholars Program! This is where you are meant to be! I’m so proud of you.”

 

“Thanks, babe.” Still in kind of a daze, he somehow manages to make enough space between them to see the mile-wide grin planted below Pete’s eyes, that were still glued to the paper. The two boys stayed like that, letting the news fully sink in. Everything Sonny had worked for the past three years, all brought them to this point. Fighting after the blackout to transfer to a school a little ways out of the barrio, getting his grades together and doing homework on his commutes, volunteering countless hours in different organizations, doing short internships with local politicians here and there, spending the past two summers and winters doing SAT prep with Nina, while still doing as many hours as he could at the bodega and helping clean up the Barrio.

 

All of it, plus the college essay that took him a month to write and have edited, all of it actually paid off. It felt like he was in a bubble.

 

“You are going to do such great things there.”

 

And that’s when he felt the needle poking through. Jumping off Pete’s lap he began to circle the kitchen, opening the fridge and drawers absentmindedly. _What was he thinking? He couldn’t go to an Ivy League school. Never mind be a part of this program that would probably force him to have to dorm and be away from his home and family and friends. He would never be able to compete with the people who would be in his classes and if the pressure got too much for him…_

 

“Chiquito? Watcha looking for?” Pete said, jokingly.

 

The sound of his love’s voice brought him back out of his thoughts. “Nothing, nothing. Just…”

For a second he said nothing, just rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“The financial aid package still has to come in. What I have still saved from Abuela’s winnings won’t even cover one semester. And I still have to tell Usnavi and see what he thinks. If I go I would be doing even less hours at the bodega, and who is going to supervise the clean-up project if I’m not around. And what about you? There are other schools I applied to that will probably be better for our situation-”

 

“Sonny, listen to me,” Pete said, getting up and dropping the paper to cup his boyfriend’s face in his hands, “You belong there, don’t sell yourself short. Usnavi is going to go crazy when he hears the news, and so is the rest of the barrio. And there is no reason for me to be a part of this equation. We are solid. This is solely about and for you. You earned this. You are so smart and caring and passionate and proactive and fierce. You take my breath away every day. And someday, you’re going to blow us all away with what you do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, first time poster here. Chapters will be longer, this was just a little something I needed to get out of my system.  
> Next chapter will consist of meeting Sonny's roommate!


End file.
